


The Island of the Dead that Live

by CrystalNavy



Series: Beyond the Horizon [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Side story to 'Beyond the Horizon: Book 1', in which all the deceased characters are saved and put on the same island for their own protection.A series of snippets about their trials and tribulations as life passes them by.





	1. Tying the Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A criminal and a marine get married.
> 
> (It's less weird than it sounds)

A small island rested on the Grand Line. It was small and unassuming, and for the Marines who navigated the waters adjacent to it, it was just another landmark. 

Which made it a perfect location to hide those who had died, all whom were either criminals themselves, were tied to criminals, or were targeted by criminals. 

There were small farms scattered all across the island, and there were houses next to the farms.

On top of the nearby hill lay a castle. The identity of the current inhabitants of said castle was a well-kept secret among the village's population.

The first rays of sun appeared from behind the clouds, and with that, the village burst to life.

Nico Olvia and Jaguar D. Saul stepped out of their respective houses and seated themselves onto a rocky bench. Today was a special day, and both of them were looking forward. Today was the day that a former marine and a bereft criminal would finally be tying the knot.

Of course, everyone who lived on this island was invited to this wedding, and the preparation were already underway. Everyone had a task of their own to perform to ensure it went smoothly, and each one did their part flawlessly.

Time passed swiftly, and before any of them knew it, the big moment had come.

This was more than just a wedding, though. 

It was a proof that there was hope for the future, for the world where Moral Justice would reign, as opposed to Absolute Justice.

The vows were exchanged, the cake was eaten, and dozens of photos were taken by everyone in attendance.

And the island continued its role as sanctuary for all the endangered people who lived on it.


	2. A matter of perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a difference in how you see yourself, and how the others see you.

A young man sat on the shore, his legs in the water. His fingers were digging into the sand.

An older man, wearing a black feathered coat, came and sat down next to him, calmly smoking a cigarette.

"Why are you here?" the younger man demanded

"I saw you come here, day after day, and stare at the horizon." the older one said "I have to admit that I am both worried and intrigued at the same time."

"Thanks, but you shouldn't concern yourself with me." the younger said "I don't deserve it. I am nothing but a stain, after all."

"You shouldn't say such things about yourself." the older one said "I am Corazon, by the way."

"It's the truth."

"Maybe that's how you see yourself." Corazon said "However, what truly matters is how the people you love see you. Do they love you too?"

"Yeah......"

"Then there is your answer." Corazon beamed "As long as there are people who love you, you are not worthless."

"I suppose."

"It's all a matter of perspective." Corazon added

That's when a man in a red overcoat sporting an impressive moustache burst onto the scene. Corazon recognized him, of course. He heard many stories about this man's notoriety and achievements. 

Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates, stood before him.

Roger gave a cheerful wave to both of them.

"Come on, Ace." Roger directed his gaze towards the younger man "We're keeping the others waiting."

"Do you two know each other?" Corazon deigned to ask

"Know each other?" Roger threw his head back and laughed "Why, of course we do! After all, Ace is my son!"

Corazon gave a spit-take at that, almost choking on his cigarette.

A matter of perspective indeed.

Still, a small part of him hoped that Ace would realize that he too, has people who care for him, just like Corazon himself had.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: Pep talks are given.


End file.
